


Feverish Night

by nsahmed87



Category: Kei Takashima/Hikari Hanazono
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsahmed87/pseuds/nsahmed87
Summary: Kei got more than bargained for when he agreed to look after a 'feverish' Hikari





	Feverish Night

'Why, Takashima? Don't you want this?' . Hikari asks as she draws near him.

  
'Ye-no….I...'. For once, the ebullient boy was out of words as his eyes were drawn to the girl he has loved for a long time. His feelings only intensified with time and yet now he was terrified of how close she is……

  
'Hikari!! No!!', he yelled as she charged at him.

  
**Earlier in the day**

  
Ryuu hummed to himself as he folded freshly-washed clothes in the living room. The others were busy taking care of chores around the Hanazono household. Kei cooked and fended off Hikari simultaneously while Akira chopped vegetables and ordered Tadashi around with threats of maximum violence.

  
' _Hmmm, I wonder what Megumi is up to. She isn't acting like herself. Well. Guess I'll ask her later._ '

  
He called out to Jun to bring him the broom.

  
'Hikari!!!!! Where are you?' Akira yelled from upstairs. Her quarry is quietly climbing down the stairs, a blanket wrapped around her.

  
'Takashima? What are you doing?' she asked while admiring him from behind, even in her feverish state.

 _'He is gorgeous, how come I never did anything about it? I know he is in love with me_.'

  
'Making you lunch', he replied in his usual cool tone. Suddenly, he felt his body go into pleasurable shock waves as Hikari poked his spine.

  
'What are you doing?!!!' He said, jumping back in genuine fright.

  
'Nothing. Hehe. I just wanted to touch you.'

  
Those simple words raged a tumult of emotions he suppresses everyday with supposed ease. He chose to punch the sandbag in the yard outside to vent these feelings.

_'Honestly, she has no idea what she does to me, does she????'_

  
Throughout the day, he evaded her by any means necessary, the most extreme of which was tying her up until she fell asleep.

  
It was almost midnight by the time they were all finished, what with Hikari hindering them. Kei stayed behind, ignoring Akira's protestations of what he might do her 'angel'. Tadashi dragged her away with the help of Ryuu and Jun.  
He sat silently in the living room sofa when suddenly the phone rang. It was the Hanazonos inquiring about their ill daughter and to inform that they were coming home the next day.

  
'Hikari?? Your parents said they are gonna be home tomorrow.'

  
'Ok. Takashima, would you come in for a moment please?'

  
He walks in to see her stretching, her body illuminated by the moonlight. He stared transfixed while she turned around slowly and looked at him with those midnight eyes. The message in them thrilled and scared him.

  
'Are you still feverish?' He asked while placing his palm on her forehead.

  
"Hmm….for you….'

  
He backed away while she pressed on, still holding his hand. He found the wall behind him as she turned her sultry gaze to his lips and further.

  
'You know, I have been wondering about something.' Hikari said as she placed her hands to trap him against the wall.

  
'What?' He gulped, unusual for him but she always has that effect.

  
'How your lips taste…..'

  
By the time he comprehended it, she was already kissing him, her lips and tongue nudging and rubbing against his own.

  
He stood there in shock while she sensually coerced his lips. His senses came back around the time she started unbuttoning his shirt. His mouth had automatically sought to respond to her and now his hands were in play. Suddenly, Hikari found herself against the wall, with Takashima pressing her against it with his body. He grasped her wrists above her head and nibbled her throat while she whimpered and moaned her pleasure.

  
'Are you sure you want this, Hikari?'

  
'You sure took your time making a move, Takishima. Are you sure you can handle this?' Hikari smirked while grinding her front against him and kissing his collarbone. Kei returned her smirk with one of his own as he unbuttoned her nightshirt and ran three fingers in a single line across her sternum and down to her navel.

  
'Hikari, you have no idea how long I have dreamed of this. As for handling it, you are miss number 2 so…..'

  
She loosened her right fist and tried to punch him but he was too quick for her. He caught it and gently kissed her knuckles.

  
He looked at her, his champagne-amber eyes intensely going all over her, from her flushed face to her lips and all the way to her cute little toes.

  
'Miss Number 2, I have always won our little competitions but to me, you are the one and only winner of my heart. It's a permanent prize because no one else can have it but you.'

  
Hikari looked at the boy she has simultaneously hated and secretly loved from the moment they met. She looked at his smirk which covered up his uncertainty of how she would take his words. She also saw his sincerity and devotion to her and so she did the next thing in true HIkari Hanazono style:

  
'Well, Takashima, I always competed with you because I wanted and still want to stay within your orbit. So, let me tell you a secret.'

  
She rose up on her toes, put her lips close to his ear and whispered….

  
'I love you'

  
Then she wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully and flamboyantly.

  
Kei's eyes had gone wide at her confession but now he slid his hands to the back of her thighs and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to her bed while their lips and tongue dueled ferociously for dominance. He laid her down, leaned over and whispered:

'I love you too Hikari'.

  
He now removed her shirt as he cupped her breasts in his hands while she moaned out his name. He wanted to hear more of her moans so he went on pleasuring her with his tongue. He lightly pinched her nipples while she gripped his hair and whimpered her longing. He ran the pads of his fingers all over her body and slowly lowered his head between her thighs. He licked and tasted the girl of his dreams while she writhed and twisted and moaned. He used his fingers to ready her while his mouth brought her to a climax.

  
'Hikari, are you ready for me?'

  
'Takashi—'

  
'Kei, just Kei'

  
K-K-Kei, you know, I am always ready for you…'

  
Hikari smirked while she threw him another challenge with her eyes, to which Kei replied by sliding himself into her tight, welcoming warmth. He went still for a moment, feeling her stiffen and continued going in and out of her once she adjusted to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and circled her hips while she screamed out his name. They climaxed and he lay down beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

  
Kei woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and turned to watch Hikari who was looking at him sleepily.

 _'She's just so cute in the morning',_ he thought while kissing her a good morning.

  
'You know, Kei, I win.'

  
'What did you win, my love Hikari?'

  
'I confessed first. So I win.' Hikari raised both her hands and self-saluted while Kei watched her with his customary smirk.

  
'Yes, you did. But I have been in love with you from the moment we met.'

  
'TAKASHIMA!! I chall-'

  
She did not get to finish her sentence as Kei grabbed her head and crushed his lips against hers and they went back to exploring each other all over again.

  
' _You may have shut me up for now Kei, but I have won the love confession competition and will continue to do so_ ……'


End file.
